What is different about Hojo Part 2
by Mr. Five
Summary: Hojo is having a difficult time adjusting to his demon side. After learning to control his forms reading a book and of course running into the one he rescued who is an reincarnated leader of the band of seven has trouble with his instinct. YAOI.


**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day, Dec, 8, 2009. **

**Reference Note: This takes place in the Anime series, but assumes the ending of the Manga series just so you know. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi pic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading. **

**What so different about Hojo Part 2**

**(Hojo x non-canon character... sort of)**

Spending the rest of the weekend Hojo concentrated solely are reading about demons and studied on how he could control his forms. After the first day managed to stay in each for as long as he wished having complete control of it and learned how to not let his instincts run wild. He also learned to change quickly to each form at will and found when he was a wolf he could be of average size or giant size. Of course he only tried this outside at night to see if he could. The following day he studied lore to find out if there was anything about his condition.

After looking at different websites he came across one mentioning a book that was supposed to be an encyclopedia on all things demonic. 'Professor Donald Rose Spirit, Demon, and Monster guide', the book was supposed to have everything from the Alberta Boogieman to the Zebra Imp. He wasted no time in looking up a bookstore that carried a copy, he left immediately that day hoping to buy a copy at the closet possible store. The nearest one was several blocks away oddly named 'Sonsman Store of the Unusual Occult' he entered and quickly paid for a copy. It was reasonably priced which put Hojo in a good mode. However as soon as he left the store he was almost stuck dead in his tracks by a familiar scent.

He knew without turning around that the guy he almost raped in the park was close behind him he outright refused himself to turn around. Being a little shaken feeling that he was getting a stiff he placed the book over it and gave up to his urges to just look at him. All built up anxiety subsided as he saw that gorgeous figure walking down the street. A plain white t-shirt hugged his fit body and those tight jeans made Hojo imagine doing dirty things with him all night. However feeling ashamed for that Hojo instantly apologized to himself and mentally to the guy for thinking such inappropriate things. 'My mother would be so ashamed', Hojo thought hoping to scold those thoughts out of his head.

However his instincts were overpowering him to go see that beautiful man, but he fought back and started to walk quickly back home as the his cock pressed painfully against the book. Hojo also was embarrassed and ashamed to find his cock grew immensely in size he couldn't go out in public for long with such a boner. Hojo was nearly around the block where he noticed the guy unlocking a door beside the book store he just left, a part of him was relieved knowing he knew where he lived. Forbidding himself from ever going over there Hojo but Hojo knew he was just diluting himself.

Returning home he was just in time to receive a call from his parents, who told him they are on a spur of romance and are taking a second honey moon. Which means Hojo will be left alone for the rest of the summer. Hojo expected their return tomorrow which was Monday, but he was sort of glad that they wouldn't catch him suddenly as a demon. Then a cold thought ran in his head that he will have no one to watch over him so his demon side could just go out whenever it took over and rape someone. The idea made him scurry upstairs and opening up the book. He went over the index and found wolf demons, after a while he came across a passage on demonic Hokkaido Wolves. It went on as such, 'During the late seventeenth century these demons would hunt human prey however if someone survived an attack particular a bite or a scratch were some saliva enters the body the human becomes a wolf. However even if a human is attacked by a lower class wolf the human can become a top ranked demon. It is not sure how this happens but it was theorized that the transformation is based on ones emotion. The stronger the emotional state the human is in during the attack the more affective the transformation should work on the human. The human infected cannot spread the disease in lack of less dreaded term. Since the human does not produce the hormone that passes the disease as it changes the DNA structure it does however give him the same powers. One being to use the form of a great wolf that may varies in size depending on how the human is affected. It may also use its "true form", the true form is a human like appearance with wolf traits this is the humans true nature that the disease releases. Since humans are influenced by self imposed or brainwashed morals and taboos it fools itself into thinking it should behave a certain way unlike its nature. The "true form" frees the human of its brainwashing and lets him be more himself. For example if someone who acts reserved and repressed during there life due to the way they were raised but often feels and thinks for freely the true form would reflect upon it. Giving the human the ability to be true to themselves and their nature. However the human may turn to its former appearance, but as time goes on the humans illusions will disappear and will be free of human taboos. Though the human form may still be used the human can never have its human mental training again. It is also proper to no longer refer to the infected as a human since it is not actually a human though it may feel little difference it is actually a demon. As time passes it will grow into its new form and gain more of its demonic powers. Again depending on his/her emotional state. The highest level is one that allows the use of the great wolf form, the human form, and its true form. Since this takes longer for the human to adjust to the human may experience a split in personalities which is not the case it is just an inner conflict. Though it is possible for the human to keep some of its illusions it is unlikely due to the development of a keener mind. The demons who were not previously human, but were born as demon Hokkaido wolves would have similar powers as ones infected with it. One being eternal youth, invulnerability to almost anything, higher senses, super human strength, and strong homosexual tendencies'. Hojo stopped at that part shiver coldly as he thought about his awakening feelings for a man, he stopped being afraid of the idea and continued reading. 'The Hokkaido demon wolves among its males have a tendency to seek male companionship due to the scent of males. Men give off their own scent which makes the males very subtle to them however it is controllable if it is not their 'soul mate'. Theses demons like other candid breeds can sense their 'soul mate' upon smelling their scent. Though some never meet them others are lucky enough to enjoy a loving relationship. This is not a problem for the demon except if it used to be a human. Since humans have morals regarding homosexuality in some regards the demon may become conflicted with urges to pursue or stay away from their soul mate. Though the demon by instincts would never cause harm to their soul mate it is acceptable to rape them'. That part caused Hojo blinked hard to see if he read it right. 'Rape is acceptable due to the fact that it is regarded among demons as an act of love not harm and would not be considered hurting their soul mate. Impregnation is also considered a non-violent act, but this is mainly due to their senses telling them that they really want their affection. They would never preform rape on the soul mate if they knew they didn't want it in any regard. This again is regarded as part of the human illusion that demons usually don't comprehend or regard as a real reason for not raping'.

Hojo went on to read about their history and found they died out from a mix of human interference and lack of female demons. 'Well there was at least one wolf and he infected me... why me?' thought Hojo who laid his head on the book wishing he never had this disease. Though he didn't believe all there was in the book he was willing to accept that he may be just ridding himself of human illusions. He also realized that he found he missed Kagome less and less. Maybe he really wasn't that into her in the first place he thought but he would never know for sure.

Hojo then undressed and began practicing his transformations into his true form only so he can turn back on command if he needed to at the last second. He found it took some seconds and that he was only slightly uncomfortable from the change. Otherwise though he found he started to like his body in his new form if that book was right what he was staring at in the mirror now was his new self.

Handsome, tall, muscular, and with a giant cock to boot. He decided as he changed in that form that he prefer to just remain that way for awhile since his parents wouldn't be home there was no harm for him to stay that way. Besides its not like he was going anywhere, that thought though put an idea in his head.

'I could in the night slip in to his house. He may be my soul mate after all and he does have that fine ass. That smell also... I might just slip in and only give him a few kisses. Then I could put his cock in my mou.....' Hojo stopped thinking that pinching himself for thinking that way. He felt now tensed up due to the fact that since he was thinking dirty while naked he caused himself to get an erection. His cock stood out pulsing and growing quite large. Sighing as he thought of easing it which he soon put into motion.

Hojo did masturbate before mainly once a week since he never had those kinds of dirty thoughts before and he always did it at night. He never did it in the morning, but he couldn't help himself. He kept some tissues in his bottom drawer of his desk for such an occasion. Being proper he would keep them once done with one in his trash can. Then he would dispose of them in the morning hoping he could get rid of them in the morning. This time he only took them out of habit and sat down on his bed and started to rub his cock in strong motions with his 'stronger' hand.

Moaning Hojo felt his body tense up as his cock throbbed with excitement

as he squinted his eyes in heat. During that session he worked at his cock for ten minutes as his tail curled up, his back arched, and his breathing became loud huffing. Then at last the pressure become so great that his cum shot from his head straight in the air and landed like a puddle on the floor. Lying down on the bed Hojo's cock was still hard and he didn't feel satisfied at all. 'Damn I already jerked off why aren't I less tense?' it hit him then that he needed to relieve himself with the one that matters. Surrendering to his overheating body he planned to claim his soul mate.

***

Banksu as soon as he entered his apartment put away all of his groceries for the week manly rice due to money being tight. Then after that he got a cold beer sat on the couch and started jacking off. Banksu wasn't one to ever mince words being only eighteen years old having dropped out of high school he makes a living by doing manual labor. Street repair mostly during the week, which leaves him very little to impress the ladies. Most of which were taken off by his birth mark since he was born he remembered having that mark. He wasn't sure what was so disgusting about it he thought it looked pretty cool. Besides there was nothing unattractive about him a fit body, a easy going personality and a good sized cock. More often he would list his own traits to figure out why he can't seem to get laid. A virgin at eighteen is inexcusable in his book. Unless your ugly, fat, or retarded socially or totally. "Is it really that bad to want to get fucked", he said to himself as he continued to beat his cock.

Often he had been having some dreams though that might have been throwing him off his game, he dreamed that he was a mercenary. A leader of a group of circus freaks basically there was an old far, a giant, a queer, a psycho, a robot, and a traitor queer. He dreamed that he died, then somehow he wasn't anymore then he died again. During these dreams however he often had dreamed of sexual encounters with a guy who was majorly gay. He had this blade that would stretch out and surprisingly he found himself on the bottom. Though he wake up wet he never took those dreams as anything more than abandonment issues focused on a strong male relationship and feeling to belong.

After a moment he came and cleaned himself with a dirty sock he left on the floor then after finishing his beer he spent the rest of the day looking at porn on his computer. Then after jacking off for about fifteen more times he grew tired and turned in at six in the evening.

***

Waking up abruptly Banksu sat up and shook his head after having a especially queer dream. In the dream the freak who saved him in the park entered through an open window and was giving him a blow job. However feeling something wet around his cock he feared he may have came to the dream, but he looked down and saw something under his blanket of his futon. Removing the blanket he saw the freak again, naked except for some jean sucking at his cock.

"Get the fuck off of me!", yellowed Banksu who punched him as hard as he could. However as soon as the punch landed it didn't seem to affect the guy at all who just started to lick his balls. Banksu was starting to be subdued by pleasure when he said desperately, "who are you? And why are you doing this"? The man stopped licking his balls and moved till he came face to face with Banksu, "my name is Hojo Akito and I am the demon you saved your life. And all I am doing is taking what is mine, since I saved your life you therefore owe me your life. So that means I can do as much as this as I please". Banksu was angry at the assumption trying to struggle back which offended Hojo who only wanted to fulfill Banksu's desire flipped him over. He then completely removed his shorts which Hojo pulled down around his knees and pulled up his shirt. Then as Banksu tried to squirm Hojo put his mouth to Banksu ass and gave him a proper rim job.

Banksu felt a surge of stimulation run up his spine as his ass squeezed around Hojo's large tongue. Being a wolf demon now Hojo can give himself a partial transformation like if he wanted his hands to be wolves paw or have wolves chest but this time he wanted a wolves long wet tongue. Which made his insides all slippery and wet. However he made a point to tickle a few sweet spots his instincts told him Banksu would like to be touched. Then after Banksu hole was prepared to be entered Hojo feeling his cock begin to tear open his jeans opened unzipped them and pulled them low enough to pulled out his cock.

Then before it grew too big for him handle without difficulty he thrust it inside of Banksu. Banksu was unsure as he was momentarily true to himself whether he wanted to except the situation for what it was and that fact he was really enjoying it. However the idea of being 'one of them' made him sure enough that it was wrong, but for the moment he thought it was okay for him to let Hojo do his thing. Hojo on the other hand really enjoyed it with every thrust he was gentle, but strong enough to cause ecstasy for the subdued Banksu. However that little bug at the back of his mind made him feel guilty all the while. No matter how right it felt something about being so aggressive made him feel terrible right down to the pit of his being. Sighing at the thought of causing harm to someone he cared for he decided to hurry up the process.

Soon after few good moves they both reached their orgasm, then as Banksu slipped in a deep sleep Hojo lied beside him and turned into his human form. Then as he drifted to sleep with tears in his eyes he told himself before he drifted off, "I am a terrible person".

To be continued....


End file.
